Julia Adams
Julia Adams is a child actress, and one of the young actresses (the others being Jessica Zhang and Ellie Glynn) who portrayed the role of Little Cosette on the West End between 2007 and 2008. At the time Julia was seven, though she celebrated her eighth birthday while working with the show. She is a little-known child star but was once stated to be one of the sweetest little Cosettes on the West End with her sad smile, wide eyes and curly blonde hair. The image to the right features Julia at age seven, when she was with the cast. Other Works After her theater debut with Les Misérables ''Julia was not seen in theater for several years. It was also her first time in professional acting. Her only other role had been that of an unnamed little girl in a shop on the television series ''Shameless. She had only one line ("Mummy, can we buy some chocolates?") However, a few years later Julia was seen in some theater troupes outside of the West End. Her credits are listed below, from most recent to oldest. She also played an extra for a Christmas special in British television series Doctor Who. *Romeo and Juliet (youth theater group) — Juliet (2013) *The Secret Garden — Mary Lennox (2011) *The Sound of Music — Marta VonTrapp (2010) *Doctor Who (Christmas special The Next Doctor) — Urchin Girl (Christmas 2009) *Shameless — Girl in Shop (2005) Training When Julia was three, she proclaimed she was going to be a professional actress when she grew up. In fact, she climbed up on the slide in a local playground and shouted out her "very most extremely good news" to everyone in the park that day. She came to this decision when she was watching the children's show Lazy Town and decided she wanted to be like the show's iconic pink-haired Stephanie. Julia's parents signed her up for a children's acting course shortly after this, and she was the youngest one there at three years old. The children were trained quite professionally and many of them also landed single-line roles in TV shows and films. Hers was of course that of a little girl in a shop in the TV drama Shameless. Her only line was, "Mummy, can we buy some chocolates?". While Julia was not credited for her role she said she had a fun time visiting the set. Julia continued to attend weekly acting courses. She also began to take courses in singing and dance. She heard the song Castle on a Cloud on the radio two years later and announced she wanted to sing that song. Julia then auditioned for the role of little Cosette and got the part. As her role in Shameless was so small her starring part in Les Mis two years later was quite a jump. Even so she stated that it was a very exciting experience. Her next role was a silent role in Doctor Who. She played an unnamed urchin girl in a Christmas special. Now almost ten years old, she described the experience as thrilling and her most memorable moment was having David Tennant (the show's lead actor at the time) ruffle her hair during the episode. Julia also played Marta VonTrapp in The Sound of Music and Mary Lennox in The Secret Garden. That same year she had auditioned for Jane Banks in Mary Poppins but she didn't get the part. She also tried out for Matilda in Matilda: The Musical in its original London cast but didn't get that role either. When Julia was twelve she joined a youth theater troupe. A sort of young Shakespeare company, the group considered many of Shakespeare's famous plays, including A Midsummer Night's Dream but in the end Romeo and Juliet was taken, giving Julia another lead after a few disappointments in the role of, ironically, Juliet. By now she had turned thirteen, making her the exact age of her character. Category:Les Misérables Category:People involved in Les Misérables Category:Actresses in Les Misérables Category:Actors from Les Misérables Category:Cosette Category:Stage Cast